The present invention relates to electrical interconnections for integrated circuit components. Such interconnections have heretofore taken the form of multi-layer printed circuit boards and wire soldered to metal lined apertures of the substrate as set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 152,140, filed June 11, 1971 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,236.